


Purple Infusion

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "author's choice, author's choice, purple infusion."</p><p>In which the color of the medicine is irrelevant to the efficacy, JD wants to fly, and Cam and Evan might need to take things more seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Infusion

“I’m not drinking that.” JD pushed the mug away.

Evan pushed it back toward him. “Yes, you are. It’ll make you feel better.”

“It’s purple.”

“Its color is irrelevant to its efficacy.”

JD scowled. “I don’t need it.” His protestations might have carried more weight if he weren’t propped up against the headboard of his bed, swaddled in blankets with an ice pack on his head, cheeks flushed apple-bright, and looking all of twelve.

“Look, it’s an infusion of -”

“Purple! That’s not natural!”

“Earth-natural, no, but Dr. Beckett said he synthesized this from a cure that the Tollans disclosed forever ago and that we’ve only just now got around to analyzing.” Evan pushed the mug toward him again.

“Rodney’s right. Beckett’s an evil leprechaun.”

“Cam needs you at school,” Evan said. “And we need you around the house.”

JD eyed the mug disdainfully and made no move to pick it up.

“While you’re sick, you don’t get to have sex,” Evan added.

JD pursed his lips in a fantastic pout that would have warranted a kiss on any other occasion, but still did not pick up the mug.

Time to break out the big guns.

“If you get better, we can get started on your pilot’s license.”

Lucidity crept into JD’s eyes; he’d been running on tired and cranky all day, and while Evan was pretty sure JD’s stubbornness at this point was reflexive, it was still annoying.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve all got some money saved up,” Evan said. Cam could never fly again, and neither could John. The pressure changes were dangerous for John, even if they didn’t always lay him out. JD was quietly plodding along with a design for a cockpit that could meet Cam’s needs, but it was a pipe dream at this juncture.

Evan continued, keeping his voice low, “I re-certified as a civilian pilot while I was in school. I can fly with you.”

“The others know?”

“They’re pitching in to help pay.”

“Thank you,” JD said. Before Evan could try something like _you can thank me by drinking your medicine,_ JD reached out from his warm cocoon of blankets, picked up the mug, and drained it in one go.

He set aside the mug and then slumped back, unconscious.

“Did you have the threaten to withhold sex?” Cam asked from the doorway, amused.

“I told him he’d get to fly again.” Evan tucked the blankets more securely around JD, then followed Cam out of the room, closed the door behind him, but not before Oppie slipped past and hopped onto the bed, curled up beside JD for a joint nap.

Wistfulness lit in Cam’s eyes. “It’ll be good for him to have at least something back.”

“His flight instructor’s going to be amazed.” Evan and Cam headed for the den where Rodney and John were working and grading homework.

Cam grinned up at Evan. “So that’s five bucks I owe you, for getting him to drink that purple?”

“I wasn’t lying to him. The color was irrelevant to the efficacy of the drug.”

“You spent an awfully long time mixing that food coloring, though.”

“I take my bets seriously. Next challenge is yours, by the way.”

Cam rubbed his hands together gleefully. “You’re going to regret the day you started this.”

Evan leaned down and kissed him and said, “I will regret nothing when it comes to you, Cameron Mitchell.”

Cam moaned into the kiss. When he pulled back, he said, “That was good, but don’t think I’m going to go easy on you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
